The pain syndrome following breast cancer surgery is at present poorly understood, and without tested therapies except for physical therapy and topical capsaicin. The purpose of this study is to: 1) characterize the sensory and motor function abnormalities associated with post-mastectomy pain, and 2) pharmacologically explore potential therapies by comparing IV fentanyl (opioid), lidocaine (Na channel blocker), and ketorolac (potent NSAID) with saline placebo in a double-blind, randomized, 4 session study.